ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Supreme (Avengers Unleashed)
Supreme is the 17th episode of Season 3 in Avengers Unleashed. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson ** White Swan / Gwen Stacy * The Supreme Spider / Mary Jane Watson Supporting Characters * Avengers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark ** Peter Parker / Spider-Man ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. (impersonates Supreme Earth's Peter Parker) * Peter Parker (Supreme) (impersonated by Vision) * Spider-Punk / Hobbie Brown Antagonists * Doctor Octopus / Eddie Brock * Green Goblin / Yuri Watanabe * Massacre / Gwen Stacy * Cottonmouth / Cornell Stokes * Overdrive * Scorpion / MacDonald Gargan Other Characters * Madame Web / Cassandra Webb * Summary Phoenix Princess and White Swan come across the Supreme Spider, an alternate counterpart of Mary Jane Watson who became a vicious crime-fighter in her reality. While the girls keep the alternate anti-heroine in check, they also need to deal away with supervillains from the Supreme Spider's reality. Plot The episode begins with Mary Jane Watson / Phoenix Princess and Gwen Stacy / White Swan investigating dimensional activity. Their search leads them to a mysterious locked up warehouse, where they discover a female, black-suited version of Spider-Man calling herself the Supreme Spider viciously attacking Rhino. Right before she can kill him, Phoenix Princess and White Swan stop her as Rhino is teleported back to the Vault. After a fight, Phoenix Princess subdues Supreme Spider and unmasks her, learning in shock that the dimensionally displaced vigilante is an alternate version of Mary Jane herself. It cuts to a dark room where MJ is interrogating her vicious counterpart, who is reluctant to talk until MJ and Gwen telepathically enter her mind. The two learn the alternate Mary Jane had, like their Earth's Peter Parker, become a spider-powered human mutate after being bitten by a genetic lab spider. However, the progress did not only affect her DNA, but her mind as well. In true horror of this, Gwen offers to give her help with the other MJ replying that it will be hard since her counterpart has a dual personality, which she cannot control. They learn of the worse when the alternate MJ's Supreme Spider persona had also made dangerous enemies of her own. One of them has arrived in the dimension she is in... and will not stop until she finds and captures her. Pheonix Princess calls her Earth's Spider-Man, who comes with the Avengers to help them fight the figure who has arrived. After a short fight in the skies, the figure is revealed to be Yuri Watanabe on Supreme Spider's Earth. The alternate Watanabe had become the Green Goblin in her reality following one of Supreme Spider's irresponsible egotistical actions. Just then, they heroes get help from Spider-Punk, who was sent by Madame Web to help the Avengers with the situation. They then defeat Yuri, revealing she is only one of the few villains sent to the prime Earth and others are coming. Just as Phoenix Princess questions her other counterpart about what other fatal mistakes she made, the heroes are confronted by the villains of Supreme Spider's Earth, with Eddie Brock (who is Doctor Octopus in Supreme Spider's reality) ad the alternate Gwen Stacy (who had become the villainous Massacre) arriving holding the alternate MJ's Peter Parker hostage. The Supreme Spider version of MJ realizing that her love is captured, intends to fight back, but not before Phoenix Princess and White Swan create a telepathic blast which renders the displaced villains disoriented enough for Spider-Man to escort his displaced counterpart to safety. The villains then break out of the disoriented state and they take the villains for a fight. While the Avengers keep the others occupied, Supreme Spider races to keep Doctor Octopus from reaching her Peter. Despite hers and Spider-Man's efforts, Supreme Spider is overwhelmed by Brock, who wounds the alternate Peter. But oddly, the true Peter from Supreme Spider's universe comes by and the one impaled is actually a disguised Vision, who uses his telepathic powers on Brock (whose mind is linked with those of other villains) and strips them off their memories of Supreme Spider's identity. The progress also purges the alternate Gwen from her Massacre personality permanently. As her foes are taken to prison, the alternate MJ finally gain some control over her violent alter-ego, but chooses to be cryogenic sleep until a cure for her personality disorder is found. While the Avengers work on her counterpart's condition, Mary Jane acts concerned that the event might have caused a distrust between her and her Earth's Gwen, who happily assures her that their trust will not be broken by their counterparts' conflict and the two will remain friends like they still are. Voice Cast * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * Mae Whitman as White Swan / Gwen Stacy, Massacre / Gwen Stacy * Scott Porter as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Jaleel White as Spider-Punk / Hobbie Brown * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers, Peter Parker (Supreme) * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark, MacDonald Gargan / Scorpion * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, Yuri Watanabe / Green Goblin * David Kaye as Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. * Adrienne Wilkinson as The Supreme Spider / Mary Jane Watson * Crispin Freeman as Eddie Brock / Doctor Octopus * Khary Payton as Cottonmouth / Cornell Stokes * Nolan North as Overdrive * Erica Luttrell as Madame Web / Cassandra Webb Notes * Transcript References Category:Avengers Unleashed Category:Episodes